The meeting of the Society for Natural Immunity (SNI) has been the primary venue for scientific interchange focused on natural killer (NK) cells. NK cells were initially described because of their capacity to kill cancer cells. Significant recent advances in the molecular basis for their functions have led to an appreciation of the role of NK cells in other innate immune processes such as interaction with other innate immune cells, recognition of pathogen infected cells, and production of cytokines. Advances in fundamental understanding of NK cell biology are now reaching the clinic. Despite recent interest in innate immunity, of which NK cells are components, and more meetings devoted to innate immunity, a meeting focused on the broader topic of NK cells and their biology is still warranted. This is evidenced by already accepted invitations from nearly all major investigators in NK cell biology to the next planned SNI meeting in November, 2005 in Hawaii that has the theme of "NK cells and Innate Immunity." This application proposes the following specific aims: 1) Foster understanding of NK cell biology. By attracting leading investigators in the field, the schedule and speaker selections are designed to facilitate interactions among immunologists with broad interests in NK cell biology. 2) Foster understanding of other innate lymphocytes. Recently, it has become recognized that other lymphocytes, such as NK T cells, share a number of properties with NK cells in terms of relatively invariant receptors, anti-pathogen and anti-tumor responses, and role in innate immunity. Understanding paradigms for how other innate lymphocytes function will facilitate research in NK cell biology, and vice-versa. Speakers have been invited who are experts in these areas. 3) Bridge knowledge to other areas of innate immune research. While it is impossible to cover all other aspects of innate immunity, it is becoming clearer that NK cells have particular responses and interactions with other innate immune components, such as dendritic cells. Speakers in these areas will facilitate the broadening of NK cell research to other areas of innate immunity and vice-versa. 4) Facilitate translation into the clinic. Basic research on NK cells are leading to discoveries in the clinic in areas of bone marrow transplantation and chronic infection outcomes. Speakers have been invited to discuss these issues. 5) Provide an exciting environment for trainees and junior faculty. By providing poster sessions and opportunities for selected junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and students to present their work during the plenary sessions, junior members will be heavily involved in the meeting. This should foster their career development. 6) Provide opportunities for local science teachers and students to interact with professional biomedical scientists. Hawaii has a large minority population, many of whom have not had contact with professional scientists even if they are interested in science. SNI proposes to enhance interactions with interested local individuals. A significant amount of preliminary work has already been accomplished to organize the meeting and the proposal seeks funds to sponsor travel scholarships for trainees and registration fees for local high school teachers and students.